


A Spare Thought Or Two

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Someone gets an unexpected gift from someone who's uncharacteristically giving a gift. Drabble.





	A Spare Thought Or Two

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: early S5
> 
> Originally posted elsewhere in 2008. Written for planetkiller.

She opens the leather wrapped package to find the plush fluffy skin of an Argassin, the rarest cattle in the galaxy.

"For your son, so he may sleep well when you are away, fulfilling your duty."

Teyla resists the urge to correct him, because they do not yet have any agreement as to whether she will return as his Queen. She settles for a simple thank you, which Todd bristles at. Gift giving must be unfamiliar to a Wraith, receiving on the other hand...

"It was from one of our many worshipers, but I have little use for such triviality."

He may talk it down all he likes, it does not stop Teyla repeating the thank you sincerely.


End file.
